When managing large deployments of vessels, and when trying to monitor large geographic areas, there is a need to accurately and securely collect data on measurable conditions.
There further exists a need for a method for detecting changes in a voluminous amount of data collected from multiple points using a single system.
When there are detected changes in the measurable information outside of accepted parameters, it is important to have a method for initiating an alarm that will alert appropriate persons regarding the changes in the measurable information.
A need exists for a method for transmitting information related to measurable conditions that is secure and allows data to be collected using multiple data points.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.